5/1
5/1 is the 7th episode of Season 1 on HBO series The Newsroom. About Charlie receives a call from an anonymous source telling him that he will receive an email from the White House press secretary. The email informs him of an impending nationwide presidential address. The team race to discover what the address will be about and assumes it is about the death of Osama bin Laden. The news that bin Laden has been killed by American special forces is soon confirmed and Will is able to report it. Takes place on Sunday, May 1, 2011. Plot Charlie receives a call from an anonymous source at the beginning of the episode on Will's balcony, and under the pseudonym of "Deep Throat"(previously used during the Watergate era by former Associate Director of the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) Mark Felt), which is later changed to "Late for Dinner", informs him that he'll be receiving an email from the White House press secretary telling him "to get to work". "Late for Dinner" claims to be trying to establishing his credibility which Charlie finds preposterous, but nonetheless is later seen to be slightly bothered and worried about the credibility of the source, which had told him that the email will be sent at eastern 9PM. Charlie later rejoins the party the newsroom staff were having in Will's house to celebrate the one-year anniversary of News Night 2.0, where Will was sabotaged into making a short (and humorous) speech by Mackenzie. The staff is later seen to be playing a game of charades (Neal), beer bar games, individual chess (Gary) and guitar jamming (Will and Jim as Maggie watches on), while Charlie is seen to be pacing around and checking the time. Will is later seen to be explaining, in order to justify his prior use of, the use of marijuana to Neal and his companion, Kaylee, (who had presumably given him the drug) and recounts his days as an athlete and the benefits of medicinal marijuana in curing athlete problems, which Kaylee brushes off as a "WebMD" recital. Starring *Jeff Daniels as Will McAvoy *Emily Mortimer as MacKenzie McHale *John Gallagher, Jr. as Jim Harper *Alison Pill as Maggie Jordan *Thomas Sadoski as Don Keefer *Dev Patel as Neal Sampat *Olivia Munn as Sloan Sabbith *and Sam Waterston as Charlie Skinner Guest starring *David Harbour as Elliot Hirsch *Terry Crews as Lonny Church *Kelen Coleman as Lisa Lambert *Stephen McKinley Henderson as Solomon Hancock (voice) *Christina Kirk as Flight Attendant *Natalie Morales as Kaylee *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Jane Barrow *Adina Porter as Kendra James *Chris Chalk as Gary Cooper Co-Starring *Margaret Judson as Tess Westin *Wynn Everett as Tamara Hart *Thomas Matthews as Martin Smallworth *John F. Carpenter as Herb Wilson *Trieu Tran as Joey Phan *Charlie Weirauch as Jake Watson *Aston Moio as Lester *David Douglas as Peter *Jeff Corbett as Captain *Mark Scheibmeir as Jeffrey Miller *Kahlil Garcia as Police Officer #2 *Bruno Amato as Police Officer #3 *Sergio Enrique as Police Officer *Ron Ostrow as Passenger 1 *Chase Kim as Passenger 2 *Reatha Grey as Passenger 3 *Jordana Capra as Passenger 4 *Jaime Fauth as Passenger 5 Credits Opening credits #Francine Maisler & #Nancy Perkins - Casting #Richard Hoover - Production Designer #Howard Leder - Editor #Todd McMullen - Director of Photography #Alex Wurman - Music #Thomas Newman - Main title theme #Lauren Lohman - Co-producer #Eli Bush - Co-producer #Dauri Chase - Co-producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Co-producer #Paul Redford - Co-Executive Producer #Greg Mottola - Co-Executive Producer #Denis Biggs - Co-Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #Aaron Sorkin - Writer #Joshua Marston - Director Closing credits #Alan Poul - Executive Producer #Scott Rudin - Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Sarah Rath - Associate Producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Unit Production Manager #Mark Tobey - First Assistant Director #Zach Hunt - Second Assistant Director #Julie Camino - Production Supervisor #Hope Hanafin - Costume Designer #David Handelman - Story Editor #Ian Reichbach - Story Editor #Brendan Fehily - Staff Writer #Cinque Henderson - Staff Writer #Amy Rice - Staff Writer #Gideon Yago - Staff Writer #Evyen J. Klean - Music Supervisor Quotes Trivia *The episode drew 1.76 million viewers.Bibel, Sara (August 7, 2012). Sunday Cable Ratings:'True Blood' Wins Night, 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians', 'Falling Skies', 'Breaking Bad', 'Army Wives', 'Leverage'& More. TV by the Numbers. Photos 107maccharlie.jpg 107.jpg 107plane.jpg 107neal.jpg Promos File:The Newsroom Season 1 Recap 6|Season 1 Recap #6 File:The Newsroom Season 1 Episode 7 "5 1" Promo|Season 1 Episode 7 "5/1" Promo File:The Newsroom Season 1 Episode 7 Clip - Will's Welcome Speech|Season 1 Episode 7 Clip - Will's Welcome Speech File:The Newsroom Season 1 Episode 7 Clip - Lisa Loves Jim|Season 1 Episode 7 Clip - Lisa Loves Jim Links *"5/1" at HBO.com *''The Newsroom'' Season 1 on Wikipedia *"5/1" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"5/1" at TV.com References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1